


Come Over Here And Make Me

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaker Mason, Matchmaker Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles and Derek get stuck together when Scott and Mason team up and find a way to keep them trapped at Derek's. It works out better than they expected.For the prompts: “Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a while.” and “Come over here and make me.”





	Come Over Here And Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who sent the prompts: “Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a while.” and “Come over here and make me.” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/172128055553/drabble-list) of prompts.

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

 

Derek frowns down at his phone when he sees he has a text from Scott telling him that they’re on their way over and there’s an emergency. Surely if it was a real emergency he would have called rather than texted. Then again, it is Scott and sometimes he’s not the brightest.

He also has no doubt that the _they_ in question is Scott and Stiles. He’s just heading into the kitchen to make sure he has snacks available when he hears a pained groan from not too far off. It’s not the groan itself that worries him, it’s that he knows the voice that made it. _Stiles_.

Derek is tearing out of the house without a second thought, needing to find Stiles and make sure that he’s alright. What the hell trouble could he have possibly gotten since Scott texted Derek not even 5 minutes ago?

Derek frowns when he walks into a clearing and sees Stiles on the ground, immediately rushing over to him and kneeling besides him.

“What happened?” Derek asks, hands hovering in the air. He’s not sure where Stiles is hurt and doesn’t want to touch anywhere and make it worse. “Are you hurt?”

“Just my pride,” Stiles mutters.

“Stiles.”

Stiles sighs, gesturing down towards his left leg, “I tripped buddy, that’s all. I think I sprained my ankle but I’ll live.”

“What were you doing walking out here alone?” Derek asks, grabbing Stiles arm and helping him sit up. “Scott texted me and said you were on your way over and that there was an emergency.”

“He texted me saying there was an emergency too,” Stiles tells him. “I was already out here looking for his phone that he said he dropped when he texted me. So I started running towards your house. Wait…”

He tilts his head in thought at the same time Derek snorts, “He texted you from his phone?” Stiles nods. “The one he supposedly lost and you were out here searching for?” Another nod. “Why wasn’t he out here looking with you?”

“He told me he was checking someplace else while I looked here,” Stiles tells him, looking more than a little put out that his best friend had somehow tricked him. “Why would he lie?”

“I don’t know,” Derek says, “but we should get back to the house so I can have a look at your ankle.”

Stiles nods and accepts the hand up Derek gives him. Derek watches Stiles hobble a bit, wincing when he accidently puts pressure on his ankle and makes a decision. He walks over to Stiles and scoops him up into his arms bridal style, ignore Stiles’ squawk of protest.

“Hey! I can walk fine dude. Put me down.”

“You were wincing and hopping on one leg Stiles,” Derek points out, “This is much faster.”

Stiles grumbles but doesn't say anything else as Derek walks quickly back to the house, trying not to jostle Stiles’ leg too much. He frowns when they near the house and he can smell not only Scott but Mason nearby.

“So Scott actually did come by then,” Derek says, glancing around to see if he can catch sight of the Alpha. He doesn’t hear anything either but the scent is still fresh so he knows they have to be close.

“He’s here?” Stiles asks, craning his neck and searching for Scott the same way Derek just had. “Where? I wanna have words with him.”

Derek’s lips twitch up into a smile as he walks them up the stairs and into the house. He’d be worried about his front door being open if he didn’t know Scott and Mason were near.

“You can have words with him after I take a look at your ankle,” Derek tells him.

“It’ll be fine,” Stiles says, “just give me some ice and let me rest it for a bit and I’ll be good as new.”

Derek lays Stiles down on the couch, grabbing some pillows and putting them underneath Stiles’ foot to keep it elevated. “You should take your shoe off.”

He doesn’t wait for Stiles to say anything before walking into the kitchen to search for an ice pack or something to put on Stiles’ ankle, but he hears the sound of not one but two shoes hitting the floor. He’s walking into the living room with a package of frozen peas when he hears the front door slam and then feels it, the powerful thrum of magic. Stiles must feel it too because he’s sitting up on his elbows, eyes focused on the door.

Derek tosses the peas in Stiles direction before walking over to the door. He knows he won’t be able to open it but he still has to try. It doesn’t open. But he also can’t even get his hand near the doorknob. There’s a strong magical barrier blocking his way. It’s not just in front of the door, it’s everywhere in the house. This is what he gets for suggesting that Mason be trained in magic.

Derek sighs, walking back into the leaving and resting his head back against the wall. He can hear Stiles moving around on the couch on the other side of the room, muttering to himself.

“Stupid Alpha. When I get my hands on him.”

Derek snorts. He has no doubt that if Stiles got his hands on Scott he he’d do more damage to himself than Scott. If he used his fists, that is. If Stiles uses his magic, well Scott better make sure he’s far away from here.

“Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a while,” Derek tells him.

Stiles glares over at him, “Oh really? What gave you that idea? The magical barrier surrounding the place that I can’t seem to break.”

“You don’t have the energy right now to break it,” Derek tells him

“I know,” Stiles sighs, falling back onto the couch. “This is ridiculous. Why would Scott even lock us up in here? And Mason? What is that little shit thinking? Is he even going to be able to break it? Or does he expect me to? Then again if he thought that I could break it he wouldn’t have done it in the first place because what would be the point? It would be a waste of energy.”

“So is talking,” Derek points out, “But you don’t seem to have any problem doing that.”

Stiles is silent for a moment, eyes flicking across Derek’s face as if he’s searching for something. Then he’s grinning. Derek barely represses a shiver at the look in his eyes. It only gets harder when Stiles speaks, his voice low, “You want me to shut up?”

Derek nods, his throat gone dry. He’s suddenly forgotten how to speak.

Stiles settles further into the couch, making himself comfortable. Derek can’t help it that his eyes are drawn to the way Stiles’ legs fall open or his shirt rides up exposing a sliver of skin on his abdomen. His eyes snap up to meet Stiles’ to find him smirking, “Come over here and make me.”

Derek feels his breath leave him. His fight or flight instincts are taking over. He could leave. He could walk away from this situation like he always does when Stiles gets too close. But he finds he doesn’t want to. He’s tired of resisting what he wants. He can’t even think of a good reason to anymore.

Derek growls and pushes off the wall, slowly walking towards Stiles. Stiles’ eyes never leave him as he approaches. He looks calm but Derek can hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He’s not as unaffected as he’s been acting. Good.

Derek crawls onto the couch until he’s straddling Stiles’ thighs, his arms resting on either side of Stiles’ head. Stiles stares up at him with wide eyes as if he wasn’t actually expecting him to do something. Derek doesn’t take time to think about it.

He leans down, capturing Stiles’ lips with his own. He intends to keep it soft and short so that he can pull back and gauge Stiles’ reaction. He doesn’t get the chance. Stiles groans, moving a hand up to bury in Derek’s hair and pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Stiles’ lips are as addicting as he thought they would be and he can’t help but get lost in the kiss.

Eventually they have to pull back for air but Derek moves to trail kisses along Stiles’ jaw and then down his neck. “Should have tried that a long time ago,” he mumbles, placing another kiss to Stiles’ throat.

He hears as well as feels Stiles chuckle as he cards a hand through Derek’s hair, “It seems like a pretty effective method to me. Just don’t think it’ll work every time big guy.”

Derek pulls back to look at him, an easy grin on his face. “Wouldn’t dream of it. I like when you talk.”

“All the time?” Stiles asks.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Derek says, grin widening when Stiles rolls his eyes, “but when we’re not in life threatening or stressful situations I do. I like it when you get excited and talk a lot about things.”

“Why?”

Derek ducks his head, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He’s not used to being this open with someone but Stiles brings it out of him. Even so he doesn’t want to scare Stiles off.

“Der?” Stiles asks, tugging gently on Derek’s hair to get him to meet his eyes. “What is it?”

“When you talk a lot about something you're excited about or interested in your face lights up and you smell happy. I like when you smell happy.”

“Me too,” Stiles says, “I mean I like when you’re happy. You deserve to be happy.”

“You make me happy,” Derek says, the words leaving his mouth before he can stop them. He finds he doesn’t want to. Not when the happiness radiating off Stiles intensifies.

“You make me happy too,” Stiles tells him, “Now get back down here and kiss me. We’re going to make the most of being locked in here.”

Derek is more than happy to comply, leaning down to kiss Stiles’ lips again.

Neither one of them feel the least bit sorry when Scott and Mason show up a few hours later to find them naked on the couch in the middle of their second round of sex. It’s worth it to see Scott turn beat red and drag an embarrassed Mason out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.<3  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
